1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a road resurfacing system and more specifically it relates to a pothole repair system for completely repairing potholes through the operation of a loader vehicle and connected implement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Potholes are commonplace in various asphalt and concrete surfaces. Potholes can not only cause damage to passing vehicles, but can also cause loss of control of the vehicle and are generally unsightly. To fix potholes, construction workers must generally be present upon the road surfaces to perform manual labor upon the potholes for repair. Because of passing traffic, this can often times be very dangerous for the construction workers.
The risk associated with performing manual labor along side of passing traffic can also prevent many construction workers from willingly accepting jobs that require pothole repair which leads to delays in many potholes not being repaired and/or potholes being repaired in an unsatisfactory manner because the construction worker desires to remove him or herself from the danger of working near passing traffic as soon as possible. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved pothole repair system for completely repairing potholes through the operation of a loader vehicle and connected implement.